


好朋友（恩智）

by jia_jia



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jia_jia/pseuds/jia_jia
Kudos: 24





	好朋友（恩智）

黃雋智其實有點委屈。  
明明上台前宋偉恩就和他約好，最後對粉絲說感言的時候，要用她們最愛掛嘴邊的那句“恩智是真的”來逗一逗大家，可他卻在活動剛開始沒多久，就大肆強調他們是朋友？？朋友個鬼啊！？？？  
其實他也很清楚，他們不能明目張膽的宣揚彼此的關係，經紀人在酒店還特別叮嚀過他們，今天千萬別一時上頭亂說些不能說的，但是，朋友……！  
黃雋智越想越不服氣，就理性來說他不應該生氣，但去他的理性！好生氣！  
平常都是他任憑宋偉恩像脫韁野馬似的亂撒糖，最近宋偉恩倒越發保守起來了，然而不知怎的，他越是保守，黃雋智便越想說些出格的話、做些出格的事，彷彿是要挑戰對方的底線。  
但到底也沒真的做出什麼驚人之舉。  
畢竟他是知道分寸的，況且這樣的“營業”總會有結束的一天，現在他們如此轟轟烈烈，但未來還是要繼續在各自的事業上發展下去，過度的捆綁，也會讓對方有些綁手綁腳的吧……  
算了，不想了。  
黃雋智舒展了下肩頸，決定先洗個澡，回到酒店的時間有點晚了，他又先整理了一會兒粉絲們送的禮物和卡片，等他這時想起自己還沒洗澡，都已經是晚上十一點多了。  
值得欣慰的是酒店的衛浴設備很高級，這讓黃雋智心情稍微好轉了點，直到他脫掉厚重的衣物打開花灑－－  
操！冷到靠北！  
他不敢置信地調整了好幾次出水伐，最後才終於咬著牙關發抖，接受自己這房沒熱水這個殘酷的事實。

宋偉恩通過貓眼，看見了本應待在他對門裡頭的黃雋智，以肉眼可見的幅度在發抖，趕緊打開門將人拉了進來，“你怎麼了？”  
黃雋智雖然很冷，但還是不情不願的，他撇了撇嘴才開口問道：“好朋友，你浴室有熱水嗎？”  
宋偉恩應該是剛洗完澡，身上裹著酒店的白色浴袍，頭髮也濕答答的，這個問題算是不言而喻了，“有啊。”他說。  
“那借我用一下！”黃雋智說完就抱著衣服衝，完全沒有打算等對方同意。  
宋偉恩笑了笑，他竟然還在介意那句“好朋友”……太可愛了吧。

浴室裡還蒸騰著上一位使用者殘留的熱氣，宋偉恩出門過夜總習慣帶著自己的沐浴露和洗髮水，滿室的屬於那個人的味道令黃雋智有些頭暈，幾乎要忘了剛才自己在計較些什麼，再確認一次門有關好，他轉頭就看見宋偉恩的瓶瓶罐罐放在架子上。  
偷用一下，不會被發現吧？  
黃雋智覺得這樣的自己簡直像個痴漢，但還是毅然決然使用了宋偉恩的洗髮水和沐浴露。

穿好睡衣的黃雋智這才想起剛才匆匆忙忙的，還沒跟宋偉恩解釋自己為什麼這麼狼狽，抱著一團髒衣服踏出浴室，宋偉恩聽見聲響，從手機屏幕裡抬頭，“你洗好啦？”  
“嗯，謝謝你啦！”黃雋智沒有毛巾可以擦，頭髮上的水滴落在地墊上，“我剛剛要洗澡的時候才發現我房間沒熱水，只好來跟你借浴室。”  
“啊？太慘了吧！”宋偉恩從床邊站了起來，“你現在還冷嗎？要不要喝熱的？我去買。”  
眼看他說著說著就要出門，黃雋智趕緊上前拉住他，“欸，等等啦！你現在這樣是要去哪裡？”  
“……”宋偉恩這才發現自己身上只穿著浴袍，這副模樣出門不僅會秒凍成冰棒，也許還會構成妨害風化。  
黃雋智看他彷彿傻成一隻二哈，忍不住笑了起來。  
“還生氣嗎？”宋偉恩居高臨下地看著他問，黃雋智驀地意識到他們不知何時靠得這麼近，宋偉恩會不會發現自己身上的味道？  
“氣什麼？跟好朋友有什麼好氣的？”他不動聲色地挪出一點距離。  
宋偉恩突然從鼻腔發出一聲輕笑，乍聽之下顯得有些勢在必得，“應該是不氣了吧？”  
黃雋智扭頭瞟了他一眼，“你又知道？”  
宋偉恩沒有立刻答話，他繞到床邊拿起剛才擦過頭髮的浴巾，又走回黃雋智面前，“我用過，介意嗎？”  
“什麼？”黃雋智還沒搞清楚對方要做什麼，浴巾就罩上了他的頭頂，少許的濕氣接觸到他的頭髮和肌膚，有點涼，他縮了縮脖子。  
一直到將他的頭髮擦了七成乾，宋偉恩才停下動作，他低頭看著黃雋智，眼神直勾勾的，“要是還在生我的氣，你用我的沐浴露跟洗髮水幹嘛？”

咯噔一聲。  
還是被發現了。

黃雋智的耳朵飛快地紅起來，他緊張的時候說話會小結巴，現在則是完全說不出話來了，“我……”  
宋偉恩其實也沒打算等他說話，一臉羞窘的黃雋智這麼可愛，還等什麼等？

黃雋智在宋偉恩的親吻裡頭嚐到了水果糖的味道，那是前一天他分給他的，宋偉恩那時問他怎麼不自己留著吃，他說他還有很多，全是粉絲送的。  
但他此刻還是吃到了，水蜜桃口味的。  
懷裡的髒衣服掉在地上，蓋住了黃雋智微微蜷縮的腳趾，他聽見宋偉恩帶著誘哄的嗓音在耳邊響起，“雋，對不起嘛，我以為你不喜歡太公開，下次不會了，我會說你……是我男朋友。”宋偉恩吻他鼻尖。  
“Queenie姐會殺了你。”黃雋智笑道，內心某一部分又忍不住覺得這個提議很不錯。  
宋偉恩的笑聲悶悶的，他埋頭在黃雋智頸間嗅個不停，“黃寶……你怎麼這麼香？”  
黃雋智無力吐槽，這分明是他自己的沐浴露，可他又不想開口承認。  
頸側的肌膚被猛地一嘬，黃雋智立即抗議，“欸！你在幹嘛啦！”  
宋偉恩將他摟得死緊，生怕人會逃跑似的，聲線啞得像乾了一瓶烈酒，“看不到啦，你不是有圍巾？”  
“雋，留下來好不好？”宋偉恩吻上他的耳後，熱氣噴灑在上頭，惹得他渾身發軟，其實他早就有預感了，宋偉恩的東西正頂著他腹部，這次沒有金鐘罩了，這也不是在拍戲。一切都是真的了。  
黃雋智下了決定，他側過頭和宋偉恩接吻，懷裡僅剩的一件長褲也難逃墜落地面的命運，他抬手環抱住對方的肩背，雙眼有些迷離，內心卻異常清醒。

他準備好了。

才剛穿上不多時的格紋睡衣再次被褪去，可憐的在地上堆成一團，在黃雋智的強烈要求之下，寢室此時只留了一盞暖黃的床頭燈，堪堪使他們能夠看清彼此，現在的黃雋智比拍戲的時候要長肉一些，看著不再那麼令人膽顫心驚，宋偉恩的嘴唇順著他的喉結、胸口、肚臍逡巡了一遍，雙手搭上底褲褲頭的時候，黃雋智吸了一口氣，宋偉恩又俯身親親他，“黃寶，交給我。”  
連最後一絲遮掩都被除去了，全然暴露在對方眼底，黃雋智突然開口，“宋偉恩，你喜歡嗎？”  
如果說他們之間的情感是建立在個性與默契之上，那麼現在呢？宋偉恩應該是第一次這麼近距離碰觸到赤裸的同性吧？他能接受嗎？他……會覺得奇怪嗎？  
宋偉恩抬頭，看見黃雋智眼眶微紅，立刻捧著他的臉深吻上去，讓他不再有胡思亂想的餘地，“居然問我喜歡嗎？”他拉著黃雋智的手覆在自己的下腹部，“都這樣了你覺得我喜不喜歡？”  
黃雋智整個人都靜止了，宋偉恩太燙了，燙得他從手掌蔓延到腳底和髮絲，全身都在那瞬間燒了起來。  
“雋，我喜歡你，就是喜歡全部的你。”  
敏感的部位被握進手心，黃雋智覺得自己快哭出來了，卻不知道是因為感官刺激，還是因為對方的告白。這陣子太忙碌，他其實已經好一段時間沒有照顧自己的欲望，過沒多久就在宋偉恩手裡交代了一次，宋偉恩抬起他一隻腿，將東西小心地抹在他後面當作潤滑，一面向他道歉：“我來不及準備那些東西……抱歉了雋。”  
“算了，沒、關係……嗚！”隱密的地帶第一次被人觸碰，黃雋智下意識地瑟縮，宋偉恩親他嘴唇，又溫柔地輕撫他的臉龐，“寶寶，放鬆……你相信我。”  
黃雋智睜開雙眼與他對視，輕聲說：“好。”

宋偉恩眼裡的黃雋智，就像一隻可愛又柔軟的小奶狗，他會用那雙水汪汪又亮晶晶的眼睛凝視著你，會乖乖地讓你將他抱在懷裡，會親暱地接近你；哪怕是偶爾亮出爪子和尖牙，咬人的力道也只會使人心頭搔癢，讓人忍不住想捧他在手心，把最好的柔情都奉獻給他。

差不多是時候了，宋偉恩重新將他的小奶狗摟進懷裡，黃雋智的雙眼就像他稍早還滴著水的頭髮，濕漉漉的，彷彿一眨眼，就會有水落下來，他吻了吻那雙眼睛，那裡頭清楚映照著自己的模樣，除此之外再容不下別的東西。  
“雋。”他輕聲喚他。  
當屬於他的部分終於進到他的體內，宋偉恩與他十指交扣，“我愛你。”  
黃雋智哭了。

宋偉恩扣著黃雋智的肩頭，將一下一下紮實的頂撞通通送進他體內深處，黃雋智的腿懸空，隨著撞擊的節奏晃呀晃的，像是在為這場性事打著不可告人的拍子，他的雙眼逐漸失焦，宋偉恩的挺動越來越快，他們的喘息達到相同的步調，兩個人彷彿真要合而為一，黃雋智的手沒了力氣，攀不住宋偉恩的背，滑落在雪白的床單上，黃雋智也很白，但此刻更多的是粉色，充滿欲望與性感的粉色，尤其是胸口，光滑的肌膚與挺立著的乳尖，皆是一片誘人的粉紅。  
宋偉恩將他翻了個身，托高他小巧的臀部，再次進入的時候，黃雋智又是一陣顫慄，但這次宋偉恩沒打算等待他，手掌撫上他的胸前，指尖輕輕逗弄起敏感的小點，黃雋智的嗚咽還卡在喉間來不及吐出，宋偉恩又開始加大了進攻的幅度。  
“宋、宋偉恩！你不要……呃、等……”黃雋智被這番攻勢折騰得找不著北，帶著濃濃哭腔的抗議實在太可愛，宋偉恩輕掐住他的下巴，重重吻了上去。  
宋偉恩的舌頭掃過黃雋智口腔裡的每一個角落，黃雋智一度以為自己真的會被他拆吃入腹，舌根被他勾得都痠了，津液不住地往外流，分開的時候兩人唇間還連著一條晶瑩的絲線，黃雋智的臉又更紅了些。

最後宋偉恩將黃雋智抱起來，讓他坐在自己懷中承受他的頂弄，黃雋智緊緊勾著宋偉恩的脖子，像溺水的人死命攀住浮木，可偏偏也是他激起洶湧的浪潮將他吞噬淹沒，在一層一層的浪花堆疊到最頂端的時候，他卻感受到宋偉恩想要退出去，他本能地手腳並用纏住對方，像藤蔓纏繞著大樹，這時的黃雋智只剩下情感與欲望，他不要他離開。

澎湃的潮水終於匯整到一起，一股腦地沖刷了下來，宋偉恩讓黃雋智靠在他頸窩，低頭細密地吻他的臉頰耳朵，安靜等待餘韻退去。  
急促的呼吸逐漸轉變為兩道相同的綿長頻率，宋偉恩將黃雋智放在床上，理了理他凌亂的額髮，“寶寶，你這樣待會很難清理哦。”  
黃雋智懶洋洋的歪著頭看宋偉恩，嗓音和身體一樣，黏得一塌糊塗，“你幫我洗～”  
宋偉恩又被這般慵懶撒嬌的黃雋智勾引了一番，決定晚一點再幫他清理。

先再來一次再說。

－全文完－


End file.
